Strawberries and Chocolate
by Cassandra IV
Summary: Ever dream of an alternate universe for MollyxMaxfield? I have. Molly aka Meg is a seductive high school student who has developed feelings for an older man- her new homeroom teacher. Warning: there's sex and vulgarity.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Strawberries and Chocolate

Cosmo Girl Question 1: Have you dated before?

Let's not begin this by being ridiculous. She was Meg Osaka, one of the most popular and sought-after girls in the school; it was a given that she had dated before. But she made it a principle to date men, not boys. The former were mature, wealthy and knowledgeable, the latter were inconsiderate and calling them retarded would be an insult to the mentally disabled community.

To her, Valentine's Day was predominantly a useless parade off faked smiles and feigned happiness all in the hope of perpetuating her heightened popularity status for just one more day. It was not that she was a mousy, unpopular girl who received no attention from the opposite gender and thus dismissed the festivities completely. She just did not fully appreciate this particular cohort of males, so for the past three years she'd needed to endure dozens of confession letters and more than a mountain's worth of chocolate.

By the way, she hated chocolate.

Fortunately, she was a senior year. This signalled the final year in which she would reign in free cavities from this particular crowd. This also signalled the last year she would be considered jailbait. Granted, this particular attribute had not stopped men in the past, but there was still a stigma among women.

"Say, are you going to eat that?" The signature perky voice of Serena Tsukino, Meg's best friend, caught her attention and she took her seat beside Meg and plucked a caramel crème chocolate from the open box. "I am so jealous, Meg. I wish I were half as popular as you!"

That, Meg decided, was ridiculous- almost as ridiculous as Serena thinking that Meg would actually want to eat those chocolates. Serena was a man magnet, a _hot_ man magnet. She always had been. Not only was she currently dating one of the best-looking Japanese male models in existence, Darien Shields, but that was probably the primary reason why Serena wasn't reaping in her usual share of thigh-widening calorie bombs.

"Take as many as you want." Meg said, pushing the box in her direction. She had purposefully left it open just for this, and another classmate walking by the desk sheepishly swooped her fingers in and plucked a chocolate from its foil.

_Yes_, Meg thought, _step into my web._

"Thank you, Meg." The girl crooned, and skipped off to join a cluster of cheerleaders from whom Meg had taken this Cosmo magazine from. Meg was friends with them, but her nihilistic personality left her feeling nauseated when she spent prolonged amounts of time in their presence.

"Students, rise!" A voice called out, and all of the students rose to their feet. Popping a piece of gum lazily into her mouth, Meg pushed her chair back and was the last to stand. The doors slid open, and their new homeroom teacher entered. As much as she hated to admit it, she nearly choked on that stupid candy.

Not only was he relatively young, but he was tall, broad-shouldered, and incredibly handsome. His long hair was chestnut brown and wavy, and he had the most piercing blue eyes that set off his deeply tan skin. Serena leaned over to Meg almost immediately. "Whoa, what a hottie!"

"Is he foreign?" Meg asked, not needing to be told how attractive he was. Perhaps he was a mix. He had an Eastern Asian face, but with tan skin, brown hair, and blue eyes. Distinctly non-Japanese physical attributes.

"The name is Maxfield Stanton, but the usual formalities will be enforced. To be clear, this is class 4-B. Are there any questions before I take attendance?"

His voice was low, deep, and no-nonsense. Like crushing gravel under your shoe. It also sounded as if he smoked one too many cigarettes in a day, but in a sexy way. Meg would be the first to admit that she was mesmerized, but she was not the first to speak up. As the students took their seats, she could hear the low chorus of excited girls beginning to chatter about him.

"Are there any questions before I take attendance?"

"Are you single?" One of the girls called out, before a symphony of giddy giggles erupted in the classroom.

There was an approximate equal ratio of boys to girls in the class, which left no shortage of competition. He hadn't even given Meg a single glance since he'd entered, which meant that the first opportunity she would likely get to catch his attention would be when he called her name when taking roll.

Hopefully, she looked as good in her custom-fitted V-neck white blouse and cross tie as she thought.

Maxfield gave a short sweep across the class with his eyes. He had more than enough experience with raving, hormone-high, younger (and even older) fan girls in his time. They tended to make a career of making his life harder than he would ordinarily prefer. This school was no different, and neither was this class. Already he had answered three inappropriate questions about his personal life, one of which related to his girlfriend. Naturally, he had avoided the question.

If any of these high school jailbaits thought they had a shot compared to an international supermodel like Melissa Daniels, then the chemicals in their cheap hair dye and heavy perfume were clearly seeping into their skin and inducing school-wide brain tumors.

"Rebecca." Maxfield read off of the attendance sheet, his eyes flicking up around the class. A spray-tanned, cardboard-colored poster girl for sun damage raised her hand excitedly.

"Call me Becca," she said with a sweet smile. "All my friends do."

These girls may be cute with their little schoolgirl uniforms and attempts to modify the lengths of their skirts, but there was always something about these kinds of beach girls that struck a nerve with him.

He continued on. "Meg?"

There was probably a quiet lull for about two seconds, the time it took for him to look up and scan the class more thoroughly. His gaze caught on one girl's face in particular: pale, porcelain-esque, and classic. She had a brown, almost dark red shade to her gentle curls, which was uncharacteristic of a Japanese. Her emerald green eyes locked with his, and he continued to watch her with nonchalance as she stood with confidence. The top of her uniform was low and the first button was undone, leaving him with his wandering imagination. Tilting her head and giving him an amused smile that caught him off guard, she gave a light bow.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Stanton. I am Meg, the class president."

She had a very beautiful face for a teenager, with big eyes and long eyelashes. She had a small, pouty mouth, and was well-endowed in many areas. He did not dare lower his eyes past the threshold of her jawline, and he continued to call the next name on the attendance list.

_Yeah,_ Meg thought, pleased with herself, _I got him for sure._ He had spotted her before she'd even needed to breathe a word. He opened his mouth momentarily to say something back, but then he cleared his throat and had continued on to Justin Fields. Now, all she needed to do was make sure she could catch a moment with him privately. Being the class president, that shouldn't be an overly hard thing to do.

She was quiet for the rest of the class. In fact, she was abnormally quiet. But this was probably the best way for her to get his attention, by blatantly _not_ paying attention and doodling in her notebook. About twenty minutes before the end of class, Maxfield stood over her desk and looked at her disapprovingly.

"Meg, if you would be so kind as to give me the definition and an example of 'hubris?'" He asked her sternly.

Meg lifted her eyes and gave him a sleepy, hooded-eye stare, putting one hand on her face. Looking down at her like this, he could see the cleavage formed by her cream-colored skin. "Hubris means excessive pride." She said after a moment of thought. "For example, when Icarus had the pride and excessive confidence to fly too close to the sun and taking on god-like qualities, and ended up melting his man-made wax wings and plummeted to his death."

"... What are you doing?" He asked, picking up her notebook. "What is this, anyway?"

"A shopping list." Meg replied with a mischievous smile. She half hoped that he wouldn't read her list of lingerie from Victoria's Secret out loud, and fortunately he didn't. Looks like he was hooked, otherwise he definitely would have busted her.

"Come see me after class." He set the notebook back down on her desk and continued the lecture. Grinning, Meg turned the page and actually began paying attention to their new faculty member in anticipation for the bell to ring.

Okay, so she was hot. She was also young. Something about virgin girls didn't really impress him anyways, especially not when he had a wild sex kitten like Melissa. Still, there was something strangely mesmerizing about her. Maybe it was the thrill of potentially getting caught. Maybe it was the thought that close to no men had gotten to touch those large, soft, easily C-cup tits of hers.

Despite her age and assumed lack of experience, she was not very shy. Very obvious, in fact, what with her little list of bras and thongs. But if the intention was for him to imagine her in them, it definitely worked. Fuck it, he had even asked for her to stay behind after school. This had "danger" written all over it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Meg asked, inquisitively staring up at Maxfield by the time the last student had left the classroom.

"Ideas for the school festival. I hear it's coming up quickly, Meg, and I don't think you realize how behind you are. I hear tell the class has been getting antsy for days now. As class president, you should be on top of these things, rather than coming up with silly little lists for class."

He seemed a little bit more harsh than she was used to, but he must not have been intimidated or afraid of her because he had obviously asked her to stay after school.

"Yes," Meg began, leaning back against his desk. It was a gesture that made her bust stick out more, and she was more than aware of it. "I've been working as hard as I can to brainstorm. The VP's been sick so I have no second opinions. Maybe with your help I can find some motivation?" She asked, biting her lower lip and gazing up at him. He seemed temporarily distracted by that movement, so she continued on. She reached up and tugged a little with his tie, her knee raising and gently massaging the increasing bulge in his pants.

"Or maybe not." She said quietly. "I mean, you're probably eager to get back to your girlfriend at home." She leaned back until she sitting fully on the table, and her hands slid down her inner thighs. "I'll just take care of myself here."

Before she could go further, Maxfield grabbed her shoulders and pushed her— not painfully—until her back was pressed against the surface of the table.

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath. "Do you even know what you're saying?"

Her legs were spread at the end of the table, and now that he had pushed her his body was in-between them. She could feel his appreciation for her pressed against the thin material of her panties. From here, she could feel a certain pulsation vibrating against her with every heart beat.

"What do you want from me?" He whispered hoarsely into her ear, and she couldn't help but release a seductive moan as he trailed one rough hand up her thigh where her skirt had inadvertently hiked up.

"I think that's a question I should be asking you." Meg whispered, grasping his free hand and sliding it under her shirt against her flat stomach. "What do _you_ want from _me_?"

"I shouldn't be doing this. You're just a kid." Quickly snapping back to his senses momentarily, Maxfield moved back and bumped clumsily into the chalkboard.

"I'm seventeen-years-old, and you've got to be no more than twenty-six. I am no child." Meg lifted herself up until she was in a sitting position again and crossed her legs. "But you're right, maybe we shouldn't be doing this... here. Maybe we should go back to your place?"

Maxfield's mouth opened to say something about her unexpected boldness, but he was definitely in no mood to convince her not to sleep with him. She was right—she wasn't an insanely large number of years younger than he was.

But it was taboo.

_But she was fucking sexy._

But she was underage.

_But she wanted to fuck him._

"Screw it." Grabbing her hand, the two of them burst out of the back exit that led to the parking lot. By this time, the students had cleared out from the building so he had one thing less to worry about. Luckily, his bungalow was just on the other side of the field, and was free of troublesome neighbors eavesdropping through thin walls.

"My God, this is your place?" Meg's eyes were as wide as saucers as he let her in. The place was huge. Maxfield released her hand and paused for a moment.

"Are you thirsty? Would you like a drink?" He asked awkwardly.

Meg turned around, and bumped open the slightly ajar door to his bedroom with her ass. Her eyes dropped to the crotch of his pants. "Yes, I would. Are you coming?"

Chuckling to himself at the very straightforward, hormone-driven young girl that was very uncommonly horny for her age, Maxfield grabbed a bottle of vodka and was about to reach for a chaser when he heard a loud, intentional moan. Cursing himself, he ignored the shot glasses and brought only the alcohol into his room.

Meg was lying down on his bed, one hand behind her head. Her back was arched, and the next two buttons of her blouse were undone. Her free hand was down her skirt, and her tie was hanging loose around her neck.

"Oh... fuck." Walking over, with one strong swoop he lifted her up the bed and up against him. Meg wrapped her legs around her waist and moved her arms so that her breasts were extended irresistibly by his face.

"Sorry, you were saying something about me being a child?" She asked with a smile before pressing her full lips against his with such force that he fell backwards against the bed. Straddling his body, she began grinding hers against him.

_How many dudes has this girl been with_? Maxfield's train of thought kept interfering iwth that one. Meg unbuttoned the rest of her shirt to reveal a pure white, lacy bra. She certainly was very well-endowed. Reaching behind her, in one swift movement the undergarment was unclasped and had fallen down against his chest.

"Do you want me?" She whimpered, slowly rocking her hips against him. The intended effect was for him to see her breasts jiggle, and indeed they jiggled like they were pressed up against a fucking vibrator.

When he didn't respond, she slid down onto her knees and pulled down his pants. "Tell me when you do." She teased.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Alright, so perhaps those hour long Google searches on "How to Give the Best Blowjobs" had not quite gone completely to waste. So far, so good. Pulling her hair to one side and twisting it around the nape of her neck to avoid looking like the girl from _The Ring_ with hair flailing all over her fast, Meg mentally went through the paces in her head that she recalled from the websites.

Still, his penis was just so damn _big_. Meg swallowed hard as she recruited her two hands to help her with the task, as there was admittedly no way in hell she was going to be able to fit the whole thing in her mouth.

_Lesson #1: Make sure to begin by licking along the shaft. Do not neglect the family jewels._

Lifting his cock up, she leaned under it and began sucking gently on his balls, rubbing her hand up and down his shaft. After hearing him elicit a groan she moved upwards along his penis, flicking her tongue whenever possible.

_Lesson #2: Something about the area under the base of the head._

Alright, so she was not entirely sure what that "something" was, but she should be able to figure it out. Certainly she'd done this before, but not so many times that she thought she was a master. Especially not with an older, more mature man who had way more experience with this kind of thing. Taking his head into her mouth and pulling out with her lips pursed around it in a way which she sincerely hoped was "sexy," she began to pump his cock with her hand, giving it a certain semi-twist gesture that porn stars usually do.

_Lesson #3: Make eye contact._

Alright, so maybe in my instructional videos (also known as pornography), the girls were so caked with make-up and fake lashes that they would look hot no matter what they did. Here Meg was in relatively naked make-up, but hopefully the eye contact would still work as intended.

And if not, hopefully he'll have fun either way.

_Lesson #4: Remember to cover your teeth._

This part always baffled her. How can you possibly cover your teeth with your lips and still manage to look sexy going up and down on a guy's dick? Luckily, once she started, she realized that her teeth didn't graze his penis roughly unless she went straight down against it and learned to cover her teeth appropriately.

This girl was absolutely incredible.

Normally, he didn't go for young, idiot girls. Normally, he didn't cheat on his girlfriend. Normally, he wouldn't jeopardize his career just for a fling with jailbait—and his student at that.

But Melissa was out of town on a photo shoot for a national campaign. He hadn't gotten it in for two weeks now, and this girl was smoking hot. The part where she was a high school senior student didn't seem to be going against her, either. As he looked down at the innocent, angelic face sucking the hell out of his cock as if she'd done it her whole life, with her petite and brightly-colored fingernails gripping him—it was damn sexy.

Maxfield let out another graon as Meg promptly leapt over the hurdle of deep-throating, and pushed his hands through her thick curls, moving her back and forth against him. Picking up her body and literally throwing her roughly onto his bed, he unbuttoned his dress shirt and climbed over her, pinning her tiny wrists over her head.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into."He said with an almost sinister smile. With one hand, he hiked up her skirt and reached up to take off her underwear when... lo and behold, there fucking was none.

"When did you do that?" He snickered, feeling his blood pumping more and more to one particular area as he began rubbing her perfectly shaven pussy. Suddenly, a familiar ringtone from his phone began sounding, but obviously Maxfield chose to ignore it. He had more important things to do right now.

Giving him a coy smile, Meg arched her back and stuck her chest out at him. She moaned and twitched lightly as he grabbed onto her breast and began to massage them in a slightly rough way, and then let out a gasp when he inserted two fingers inside of her.

_This_ was precisely why she chose older men over those children that called themselves her classmates. They had experience. They knew exactly what they were doing, where they were going, and how to get there.

"You're so wet." Maxfield pulled her body up against him. Her body was built much differently than Melissa's was. Melissa was dainty and slim, whereas Meg had a more curvaceous, hourglass figure. "How big are these?" Squeezing her breasts together, he took one nipple into his mouth while flicking the other with his thumb.

Her waist, and quite frankly the rest of her, seemed so fragile in comparison. One part of him wanted to treat her gently and avoic harming her, especially since she was young. However, on the other side, something about her just made him want to make her scream. To make her leave scratch marks all along his back from being fucked so damn hard.

"C's." Meg replied, her eyes fluttering from the sensation as she shuffled off of the bed and kneeled over the side, pushing her breasts together. "I can titty fuck with these girls easily."

Could it be that this girl was a porn star? Or a stripper. Yes, this girl was probably a stripper.

Leaning forward and letting her tongue ensure that his cock was appropriately lubricated, Meg slid it between her breasts and made sure the pads of her fingers stroked the shaft of his penis while she bounced up and down. Giving him a smug smile, she leaned down and licked in circles around the tip of his head whenever possible.

"Get up and turn around. You want my cock, don't you?" Maxfield begun, when suddenly his doorbell rang. Meg stopped what she was doing, her eyes wide from the interruption. "Who is that?"

"Max?" A woman's voice cooed from the other side of the door. "I lost my keys somewhere in the airport again. Open up!"

Who the hell was this woman? The beat of Meg's heart went into overdrive. The man was 26. Was this his wife? No, he wasn't wearing a ring. His girlfriend? She vaguely recalled Alexandra in class asking if he was taken, but he had refused to give an answer.

"Fuck!"

What the hell was Melissa doing back this early? She wasn't supposed to return until a week from now. Maxfield quickly shooed Meg off of him and began pulling his pants back on. "I am so sorry. You're going to have to go."

"What? Don't be ridiculous...! How am I going to get out, crawl out the window?" Meg snapped, confused. Maxfield piled up her clothes from the floor and flung them onto the bed closer for her to put them on. "Just pretend you're not here. Who the fuck is that anyways? Your girlfriend?"

Maxfield hesitated for a second, assessing his options. He could tell her the truth, or tell her a big lie. Now, it came almost without saying that he heavily considered lying to Meg, but not only because he didn't want to lose his potential booty call.

Fuck, mostly it was because he wanted to see her again.

And sure, he would see her every day in class. But...

"She's my older sister. She must have been the one who was calling me earlier." Maxfield said quickly, hoping the lie wasn't too blatant as he handed her schoolbag to Meg. "And I have a back door. She'll kill me if there's an underage girl in my room."

Confused but consenting, Meg opened up the glass door and tiptoed out. She didn't even think to say goodbye, and neither did he because as she turned around he had already shut the door again and drew the drapes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tapping the tip of her mechanical pencil against her notebook, Meg glanced at the clock hanging on her bedroom wall. Letting out a sigh, she flipped over her cell phone. No new text messages. Here she was on a Thursday night, unable to find the will to do Calculus homework, and with nothing to distract her from mulling over what exactly had happened that day.

Alright, so maybe she was a girl with an impeccable academic record who was in line for being voted valedictorian, but as anyone with access to her mind could tell, she was something of a bad girl. Her older sister had been a high-end prostitute before her drug addiction had gotten the better of her, but before that setback Meg had always found what she did profoundly enticing. The ability to capture every man's attention, and make them want her desperately without fail.

Seeing the men who had showered her with expensive gifts and took her to all these glamorous, exotic new places had taught Meg how much more endearing older men were. They were mature, they had money and cars, and didn't find playing haggy-sack in the hallway or hiding stink bombs in people's lockers entertaining. Their fashion sense entailed more than a backwards cap to hide their greasy, unbrushed hair, and large pants that were perpetually falling off their asses exposing boxers that—if you pay close enough attention—may not change until a cluster of days have passed.

So that was why, although teenage boys can be cute, that Meg had made the commitment to only date older men. They knew how to treat a lady, and how to please them sexually. She had lost her virginity to someone her age, and at first she regretted it. Nowadays, she was relieved, because it would be difficult to impress an older man if she knew nothing.

And now, Maxfield coming into _her_ school into _her_ class and being no less than gorgeous and charming in that mysterious doom-and-gloom way must have been some act from fate. How much more perfect could someone be for her?

Then again, she'd heard countless stories from friends of hers—particularly from Serena—about how men prey on the feelings of younger girls. About how demanding they can be, about how rough, and what kind of cheating sons of bitches they could become.

Perhaps that was the case, seeing that Maxfield seemed so guarded and secretive to her class. But he had been undeniably attracted to her, that much must have been certain for him to have taken her back to his place to quickly.

And that look in his eyes... maybe it was her imagination, but she felt like there had been some kind of instant connection. Meg's sister's number one rule had been: Don't blow it out of proportion. So for now, she was just going to have to sit it out even if she lost her sanity trying. The ball was in his court now.

Picking up her phone again, Meg ran down her list of contacts until she found Serena. Perhaps it was time for some quality girl talk.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You _what_?" Serena nearly spat her bubble tea out across the table and into Meg's face. Luckily, through years of volleyball practice, Meg's reflexes allowed her to avoid flying balls to the face. "Serena! Not on the jacket!"

"Sorry." Serena patted her mouth and then swirled the straw around in her tall glass. "I just can't believe you would do something so daring. And with our _teacher_. Did the part where that's against school policy elude you? You could get in serious trouble, especially since we're seniors now. If this got out, it could affect what colleges you get accepted into. It won't matter how impressive your transcript is or what your extracurricular activities are."

Meg furrowed her eyebrows. Her transcript _was_ an impressively long string of A's. She was on the student council, volleyball team, track-and-field, and the editor of the school paper. She was an Ivey league's dream (Author's Note: I never got applied for any Ivey league school, so I don't actually know what their qualifications are).

"I think it should be alright." She said curtly.

Serena shrugged and leaned back in her chair. "If that's really what you think, then why are you asking me for my opinion? Guys are complicated, Meg. You don't even know what dating people _our_ age is like. What makes you think you're able to handle someone who has probably dated dozens of girls in comparison? Mr. Stanton is already the heart throb of the entire female population."

"But that's why you're the one to talk to about these things. You dated Andrew before, and now you're dating Darien. Both of those guys are already adults. I just need a heads up on what they're like."

"Wait a second, you think that Mr. Stanton is actually into you like that? You think you two will start dating?" Serena leaned forward, her eyes wide.

Meg dismissed the question with a wave of the hand. "I don't know. But that's natural, isn't it?"

"Listen, I was Andrew's booty call for years before we actually started dating. And even then, it was rare for it to develop into anything more." Serena said, shaking her head. "I've told you the stories before. Even after all of that, I wasn't enough for him. He cheated on me for weeks and I thought I was madly in love with him."

"That man was a rat bastard. But you're with an amazing man now. Besides, I don't think Maxfield is like that."

"You don't _think_ he's like that. Women never do. My first time, not only did it hurt like hell, but he didn't even bother to call me." Feeling her voice catch in her throat at the memory, Serena's eyes dropped to the table and she sipped her drink solemnly.

Meg put one hand over Serena's. Her friend really had experienced some rotten luck when it came to men. But her experience was different. She could tell from his mannerisms. His facial expressions. His body language.

"Just remember to be careful with your feelings. Don't disregard the chance where he might not call you, where he might not stop, and when he refuses to take you out in public or to meet his friends. Or if he ends up treating somebody else, maybe even someone you know, the same way he's treating you."

"Thank you, Oprah." Meg joked light-heartedly. Serena was usually a very ditzy and empty-headed lovestruck girl, but when it came to experience with men she definitely climbed far higher on the maturity ladder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Melissa let out a loud moan which most likely startled the neighbours as Darien pounded into her from behind. "Miss me, don't you, baby?"

"Stop talking." Maxfield grunted, feeling the sweat slide down the side of his face and back. He felt her body shake with light spasms, and not long afterwards he came inside of her.

"Ah-! What the hell, Max! I thought you weren't going to do that!" Grabbing several tissues, Melissa rolled over to clean herself off. "You know I hate it when you come in my ass."

Maxfield lay back down on his bed, feeling the breeze from his ceiling fan and closed his eyes. He was _going_ to pull out—that was his intention—but just as he reached orgasm, Meg's face flashed in front of his eyes, which had completely distracted him. Not to mention it caught him off guard entirely. She was just some little girl.

That was all... probably.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

She was driving him nuts.

From the generic scent of pomegranate body wash, to the makeup that simply screamed Shopper's Drug Mart or its equivalents, to the brightly-colored accessories that were obviously marketed towards tweens. Everything about her was either atrociously plain or just plain out of style. There really was no comparison between girls like Me and _women_ who were closer to his age bracket.

Sigh. And yet.

There was that annoyingly perfect swirl of the hair. That irritatingly lovely smile that made him want to praise the parents of her orthodontist. The gravitational pull of those big, green Bambi-eyes that she fluttered around like a stripper looking for tips. And above all else that drove him absolutely insane—there was the part where she was candy he couldn't have, and candy who wanted it.

It was the pheromones. Yet, that was most definitely it—released into the air from the post-pubescent seniors who were into looking good, being flirtatious, and acting adult. Then again, there was also the part where he found her innocent face coupled with her devious personality and bombshell body _all_ but a turnoff.

Glancing up from his desk and discreetly scanning the rows of bowed heads leaned over their pop quiz papers, he laid his eyes on Meg for just a moment longer. He had somewhat expected her to be fawning over him, like most teenage schoolgirls do. Or at least be giving him supermeaningful looks, or failing that, he expected her to at least be giving him a _little_ bit of extra attention. But no, she seemed completely unfazed, as if what happened a few days ago had never happened.

He tapped his foot against the ground underneath his desk. Maybe this was a good thing. No, it was definitely a good thing. The less temptation he received from her, the better it was. If she faded into the background, then she would just be nothing more than another one of many under-aged faces he would have to see every day.

And he was not just a creepy old man, Meg was just an exception.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"This is absolutely gorgeous!" Serena exclaimed as she put an extravagant diamond ring on her slender wedding finger. "This is going to be mine one day, you'll see."

"Keep dreaming." Rei, a student from a neighboring school, leaned over the glass cabinet and eyed the jewelry. "You're seventeen-years-old! I don't think marriage is on the table until another ten years later. Not to mention, who knows how long you and Darien will last?"

"You're just jealous. You don't know anything about true love!" Serena complained. Meg snickered, before taking her mother's ring back and putting it back in its rightful place in the display cabinet. Ordinarily her mother didn't like it when her schoolmates loitered in their family store, but she was not going to be here much longer.

"Perhaps. But I'm not really excited at the prospect of seeing any ring on this particular finger. There is something so unappealing about the thought of being tied down to one man... forever." Rei shrugged. Meg watched her admiringly. Of all her friends, Rei was probably the most similar to her in personality given that she was mellow and not overly girly.

"Serena, you do realize you're completely blocking the way, right?" Meg walked over and teasingly bumped Serena over with her hip on her way over to cash out a customer. Working at her mother's store was never really the highlight of her day, but it did offer her something to do and some extra money. Plus her delusional friends loved looking at the merchandise.

After the customer left, Serena looked over her shoulder to make sure Rei was still across the room. "Have you decided what you're going to do about Mr. Dreamy?" She asked in a whisper. "I tried to detect some kind chemistry between the two of you today, but my Spidey sense felt nothing."

"That's because there is no chemistry between us." Meg replied simply, trying her best to sound confidant and absolute in her decision. "You were right, I don't really know him. That makes it even _less_ worth it to risk my academic place at school over a teacher."

That is, of course, unless he made another move on her first. She approached him last time, it was only fair.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Man, I'm tired! You were _so_ late picking me up, I bought another pair of shoes." Melissa moaned as she piled the bags into the back of Maxfield's red convertible, sliding into the passenger seat. She gave Maxfield a kiss on the cheek, then rubbed off her lipstick with her hand.

But Maxfield wasn't looking at her. He had spotted someone across the intersection.

Was this even real? The one person he had been actively trying to avoid, and there she was walking down the sidewalk on the outside perimeter of the mall. She wasn't carrying any shopping bags—just a large-sized Louis Vuitton purse that she doubled as a schoolbag.

"Who is that girl?" Melissa asked, startling him. Maxfield flicked his eyes in her direction.

"What?"

"That girl. You were staring at her just now. You nearly ran that red light." Melissa replied calmly, as if his hazardous driving was no concern of hers.

"No, I wasn't. I was just checking to see if she was going to cross in front of me or not." Maxfield lied, looking from the red light to Meg's figure walking merrily along. She was not dressed in her school uniform now, instead she was dressed casually in dark blue skinny jeans and a green chiffon tank top that had a black ribbon tied around her waist. With her figure and no-nonsense expression, she could easily be mistaken for a college student.

All of a sudden, one of the tall boys that had been congregating in a group tore away, ripped Meg's purse from her hand, and began bolting down the sidewalk as if she were a hell hound on his trail.

"What the f-!" Just then, the light turned green at thte intersection, and Maxfield pressed hard on the acceleration in the hopes of catching the perpetrator.

"Dude! Are you trying to kill me?" Melissa screamed angrily, grabbing onto the interior of the car and shrinking into her seat in a panic. As far as she knew, her boyfriend had just gone crazy and accelerator-happy. "Stop the damn car! Now!"

To his surprise, instead of standing there in shock and waving her arms helplessly like he could easily see Melissa doing, yelled something that was likely derogatory and began _sprinting_ after him. Who the hell was the girl, a track star?

"Go faster, damn it!" Maxfield honked angrily at the car in front of him, trying to get the cars to move faster so he could at least follow her. As it was now, she had ran past her car and was following him into the alleyway.

Meg must have chased that son of a bitch down at least three blocks, and das Maxfield pulled up to the curb in the alley he could only watch as Meg literally made a flying leap right into the thief's ungarded back. It was the single, most gutsy thing he'd ever seen a female do. If it had been Melissa, she would've bellyached about it for a day and then go shopping for a replacement purse.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me again!" Meg shouted, grabbing her bag back from him and flinging it triumphantly over her shoulder while the man lay trembling on the ground from the unexpected impact of her tackle. "I work hard for my money, it's time you do the same!"

She was so sick of these idiot country boys who thought they could just do whatever they want wherever they want to whoever they wanted to in the city. She was sick and tired of these chauvinistic males who thought they could just bully women and get away with it.

Taking her cell phone out of the front compartment, she leaned over and snapped a perfect picture of his face, gasping hard since he had the wind knocked out of him. "I've got your ugly mug in my phone. Come near me again, and I'm going to show this to the cops."

She wasn't one of those girls who just cower and hide when bad things happen. So when this bastard grabbed the purse that she spent two weeks of full-time summer work paying for, she did not have a moment's hesitation before tearing off after him.

Meg made a face as she snapped her phone shut, then turned and began walking back towards the entrance of the alleyway when she saw this gorgeous red Corvette that she vaguely recalled seeing parked outside of Maxfield's home. Was he here? Why?

She'd been trying to avoid him all day. Serena had a point, Meg would be better off staying away from him. She peered over her shoulder, and saw that the scum of the earth had taken off given the chance. This means he must have seen her incredibly unladylike maneuver. Walking over to the car, she stopped in her tracks when she noticed that there was an absolutely stunning girl sitting in the passenger seat.

"Mr. Stanton?" She asked with a gentle smile, just in case this woman was the sister he had referred to. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I saw that... student grab your purse." Maxfield replied hesitantly, feeling grateful that she had enforced the appropriate formality when addressing him. So maybe this was not his best display of genius: driving after his almost-conquest while his committed girlfriend was in the passenger seat. But since he'd already gotten out of this situation once already...

"This is Melissa." He continued, gesturing to the beautiful woman beside him. Melissa leaned across the control panel to shake Meg's hand. "She is the one I told you about the other day. Melissa, this is Meg, one of my brightest students."

"Too bad she is subjected to such subpar teaching quality." Melissa joked, leaning her head against her hand. "Still, it's very nice to meet you. And what a stellar performance that was! I couldn't believe you nearly knocked that punk out!"

Meg blushed, and looked away sheepishly. She was glad that Maxfield's sister seemed amiable in nature, cracking jokes and such—she didn't seem like she suspected anything between the two of them. Although, short of catching the two of them in the act, this was probably the most embarrassing situation where Melissa could have met her in.

"Darling, we'll give you a lift. Who knows how far away from home you must have had to run. Right, Max?"

Maxfield looked over at her, startled. "What? Uh—"

This was just what he _didn't_ need: prolonged interaction between these two. Fuck, why didn't he just call the police and tell him the main intersection so that _they_ could take care of the mugger? Hell, what was he even planning to do if he caught up to the guy? Run him over?

He'd been lucky so far; Melissa had had not shown any public displays of affection or called him by those lovey-dovey nicknames that would have made the alleged relationship of siblings implausible. She had even been teasing him in a way that could be easily passed off as brother-sister banter.

"A=Actually, my house is not far from here. It's a bit of a detour, but I can get there on foot in no time." Meg replied hastily, already beginning to step away. It was as gesture that actually made Max smile. She was so transparent, like a little girl.

Wait.

What the fuck.

Not _like_ a little girl. She _was_ a little girl. A little girl with... C-cup tits. And a nice, round ass. A thin waist. Perfect hair. And in schoolgirl uniform...

This was beginning to get too complicated, he was feeling nauseated at this point. Maxfield switched his car into reverse. "You heard her. Let's go." He said quickly. "Be safe on your way home, Meg. I will see you in class tomorrow."

"That was so nice of you," Melissa commented sarcastically as Maxfield pulled away from the curve. "Leaving her on the side of the road like that after she'd just gone through such a traumatizing experience. Still, I would have never imagined you running right in with guns blazing to save the damsel in distress like that!"

She paused for a moment when she realized her boyfriend had pulled into the empty parking lot of a recently closed down school. "What..?"

"Get in the back seat." Maxfield ordered, as he tore off his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. Melissa's previous amusement disappeared and was replaced with a coy smile.

"In a school parking lot, Max? It's a bit too much, Teacher, even for you."

"Would you rather I fuck you inside the school? Over the teacher's desk." Maxfield's low, gravelly whispered into her ear as his hand ventured up her sinfully short skirt and began fingering Melissa's nicely shaven pussy. Mm, girls going commando.

His mind immediately flashed back to when he'd done this to a panty-less Meg, but just for a second. He tried to shake the memory as he slid his fingers inside Melissa, eliciting a loud moan from his girlfriend. "That was fast." He mused. "You're so wet already."

Ripping open her blouse with his free hand, Maxfield lifted up her bra and licked in circles around her hardened nipple. Indeed, her breasts were smaller than Meg's...

He hesitated. What the hell _was_ this? When he was with Meg, he'd made comparisons to Melissa in his mind. Now that he was with Melissa, he was constantly making comparisons with Meg.

What was going on?

He let his mind wander back to that afternoon, when she'd been sucking him off. Putting both of her small, delicate hands on his huge cock and too shy to handle it all with her mouth... at first. Her luscious lips pursed around the tip, and her large eyes looking up at him.

"Damn, baby, you're so hard." Melissa commented, unzipping his pants and straddling him. Normally, Maxfield loved it when Melissa took charge and rode him, but today he was not in the mood. Lifting her up and moving her into the doggy-style position, he entered her and began fucking her like nobody's business. With Melissa's hair curled into delicate swirls, it was so easy to pretend...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You didn't see the look in his eyes when I left. I know you're skeptical, but that was definitely a look that said I mattered." Meg pointed out as she bent over her Mathematics book, finishing up the last question.

"And these looks are coming from the guy who drove off, leaving you in the middle of nowhere after he had just seen someone attack you? Sounds like a solid winner to me." Serena replied sarcastically, twisting off the top of one of her nail polishes. "Not to mention he had this gorgeous sex bomb riding shotgun? Mr. What-Dreams-Are-Made-Of sounds a little sketchy to me."

"First of all, that is his sister. Besides, it's the fact that he took the risk of following me in the first place. I must have run past dozens of schoolmates and dozens more complete strangers who didn't even catch on to try to help. Considering he had his sibling beside him and could've easily revealed our relationship accidentally, I'd say it's a sign that he cares."

"He _says_ it is his sister. But how many siblings still live together in their late twenties, and drives around everywhere together?" Serena asked. "And why would it even matter? I thought you were over him. Pass me your hand."

Sighing, Meg dropped her pencil and extended her fingers toward Serena as she began painting them a bright red. "So did I. But it was easier for me to convince myself that this little infatuation was unrequited, leaving the burden on _me_ to get over him. But if he's just as interested as I am..."

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself. So he followed you before you tackled a mugger like a massive bull dyke. That's not _really_ much of an indicator, he would be pretty scummy to just leave you to your vices." Serena commented, not taking her eyes off of Meg's perfectly oval fingernails. "But unrequited or not, the original problem still stands. He's a teacher, and you're not only a student—you're jailbait. You can't carry that kind of risk. You need to move on before you get yourselves both in trouble."

"What would you propose?" Meg asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "It's not fair that this isn't as difficult for you and Darien."

"Welllll," Serena trailed on teasingly. "I know clubbing normally isn't your thing, but the girls and I area going on this group date to Oasis in a couple of hours. You should come. Borrow some of my clothes."

Clubbing? Clubbing was a horrendous idea. Full of idiots who couldn't tell sincere conversation from douchebags who just wanted to get into girls' pants. Where "meeting someone" entails getting surprise butt sex from a random stranger who begins grinding up on you from behind.

The disgust on Meg's face must have showed, because Serena immediately burst into giggles. "_C'mon._ They'll be here in like two hours. Lita's going to play bartender." Serena pressed. She tapped Meg's textbook. "It's Friday night. This homework isn't going to be due in like, two days. That's plenty of time."

Meg sighed. "I'll go, but only if you promise for us to go to a 21+ club. There's no way I'm going to get all dolled up just to dance with a bunch of kids that are my age."

Serena's jaw dropped, and immediately a large smile lit up her face. "Deal! Darien's coming, so that has always been the plan. She rolled away to grab her wallet. "I have a backup driver's license from my cousin. She looks like you… somewhat."

After looking into Serena's eager eyes, Meg grinned and conceded. "Alright, I'll go. But what the hell is with this picture? This girl must way at least seventy pounds more than I do!"

Serena glanced at the photo and shrugged. "We are all very impressed with your miracle weight loss and the bouncer will be too."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was almost midnight now, and Meg did not doubt for a second that her mother would be freaking out right now if she hadn't been away on business. Staggering into the girl's restroom of Oasis, probably _the_ most crowded club she'd ever been it, Meg checked herself out in the mirror.

Reaching into her bag for her compact, she heard it clatter noisily against the ground. Giving out a giggle for more or less no reason in particular, Meg leaned over and picked it up. If Maxfield could see how hot she looked right now, she had no doubt in her mind that he would come in his pants.

The crowd tonight had a surprisingly good selection. There were plenty of college guys, plenty of girls who didn't make Meg feel unnaturally young in comparison, and even younger guys who weren't overly rowdy. Everyone was just having a good time.

Well, except maybe Lita.

The sound of vomit hitting the water made Meg cringe as she glanced back to see Serena and Rei crowded inside one of the stalls, holding Lita's hair back as she puked out her guts and memories.

Reluctant to let this kill her night, Meg slipped out of the washroom again and back onto the dance floor.

"Hey, how is your friend doing?" One of the guys from my school, Josh, touched my arm as he hovered nervously outside the girl's washroom with a glass of water in his hand. "She looked pretty sick when she left." Lita had chosen this guy with whom to make out with all night, and Meg could see why. He was tall, handsome, and seemed pretty sweet to worry about her rather than go onto the next easy target.

"I think she will be fine." Meg lied. Lita was most definitely done for the night, but at least she would be alright tomorrow. "Can I have some of that?"

He offered Meg his class, and she took a quick gulp of it before nearly throwing up in her mouth. _Water_? Unless it came from the sewers, its taste completely threw her off. "Dude, what the hell is this?"

"Gin and tonic. What did you think it was?" Josh asked, grabbing onto Meg's arm to steady her while she staggered over to the wall for balance. "Are you feeling alright? Want me to take you back to my place to rest?"

Meg immediately regained her composure to the best of her ability and gave him a blank stare. It certainly didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out what was on this guy's mind. He definitely looked older than his age though, with his broad and muscular shoulders from swimming. In other words, for a high schooler, he was pretty damn sexy.

"It's a bit late, isn't it?" She asked dryly.

"Don't worry about it. My dad's always at his law firm downtown working late, and my mom's out of town. What do you say?" He leaned forward and slid his hand behind Meg's slender waist and pulled her into him, sucking tentatively on her neck.

Tilting her face to the side, Meg checked her phone awkwardly one last time. She didn't even realize at the time what she checked it for—check the time? Check her notifications? After a second, it dawned on her. She was hoping for a text from Maxfield. Since it became exceedingly clear that he did not in fact text her, it made her feel inexplicably angry and bitter.

"Fine." Meg said quickly, sliding her phone back into her purse and grabbed onto the chest of Josh's shirt. "I could use a little bit of rest." She grabbed the glass from his hand and drank the rest of it in long, fast gulps.

The room began spinning around her as Josh took her hand and began leading her towards the exit toward his car. He drove standard, so the car ride was a little bit shiftier than Meg normally liked her drunken rides to be. Meg just shut her eyes for the majority of the ride, ordering her queasy stomach to behave. When she finally heard his voice again telling her that they'd arrived, Meg opened her eyes and was thrown off by how familiar the neighborhood looked.

And then it hit her.

"Meg? What the hell are you doing here?" She heard a voice hiss from behind her, and Meg looked groggily to see none other than her teacher's angry face. "I can't believe this. Are you _drunk_?" He looked up and laid his eyes on Josh, who was obviously quite intoxicated himself. His eyes fell suspiciously to the keys in Josh's hand. "Were the two of you driving?"

Clearly out of fear, Josh ducked and made a break for it, although it was obvious that his house couldn't have been very far. What a pussy! This is why didn't date kids. They didn't know how to be a man. They didn't know—

At a complete loss, Maxfield bent down and swept Meg up into his arms. Ordinarily, Meg would have thought this was romantic, but at this moment only panic struck through her heart at the thought of a) her panties possibly showing from the angle of her short skirt and b) him possibly dropping her onto the floor like a tonne of weights.

"Come on." He said, his deep, crisp voice bulldozing into Meg's thoughts. She leaned her against his collarbone and folded her hands up against her pounding heart. "Let's get you some water, then I'll take you home."

Normally, he had a strong distaste for sloppy girls. Normally, if he saw a girl getting herself into trouble, he would dismiss it and continue on with his night. But somehow, when he spotted Meg intoxicated and being more or less dragged into this less-than-intelligent jock's home, he nearly flipped out. How could she be so stupid? What did she think she was getting herself into?

He felt Meg's slim figure curl defensively against his chest. "You came late to the party." She murmured out of the blue, and for a moment he puzzled over whether or not she actually knew it was him who was helping her. "The club... I thought you would come."

The club? What club? For God's sake, he didn't even have her number.

Looking down at her face, eh felt his anger disappear. Even with makeup on her face, she looked angelic and sweet. Fumbling with his keys in one hand, Maxfield opened the door to his home and switched on the lights. Luckily, Melisssa wasn't here tonight, or else he would have better concerns at the moment. Making his way to his bedroom, he lay her gently on his bed and took the cap off of a nearby water bottle. "Drink this, it will make you feel better." He ordered.

"No." Meg murmured stubbornly, rolling onto her side with her back facing him. She tucked her knees into her chest and curled up into a little ball. "I want to sleep."

"Won't your parents be worried? We should get you mom." Maxfield pointed out, climbing onto the bed beside her. Meg rolled over and looked him in the eyes sleepily, before laying one hand on the thigh of his grey sweatpants.

"My mom's not home. What do you care?"

Maxfield hesitated for a moment, then leaned forward and kissed her. "You're not stupid, Meg. You know that I have feelings for you, certainly enough to care about your general well-being."

"So when you saw me with Josh, you were... jealous?" Meg purred, closing her eyes and trailing one small finger in little heart shapes against his pants. Maxfield sighed, and for a moment questioned if she was just pretending to be drunk just so she could torture him.

Yes, the reality of the situation was that he had been furious. He wanted to rip that little boy's head off, because there was no way he was going to let some kid take what was his. There was no explaining it, but Meg was just different. She was more of a woman than some of his closest friends.

She was getting sleepy, he could tell that much. Looking over to the clock, Maxfield let out a sigh. Well, there didn't seem to be much harm in letting her stay here tonight if her mom wasn't even going to be at home to take care of her. Using his free hand to set up the garbage can conveniently beside the bed, he turned off the table lamp and pulled her close, stroking her surprisingly soft, thick hair.

This couldn't be good.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meg picked up her school uniform from her bed and literally tossed it onto herself, feeling sick. There was no way she was ever going to drink again. She paused for a moment to let the wave of nausea pass, and regretted declining the water bottle from last night. Putting a hand up against her pounding head, she swallowed hard before checking herself out in the mirror.

Her hair was a semi-tangled mess, but her bus ETA was five minutes and she just didn't have that kind of time. She was lucky enough to have had enough time to even take off the flaky makeup from the previous night and put on some more appropriate eyeliner. She tossed some makeup and her hair straightener into her bag—she would have some time to put it on later in school while preparing for the school festival today.

She had woken up that morning snuggled up against Maxfield's surprisingly broad, masculine chest with his arms wrapped around her. It had been such a warm, safe place, and she had been reluctant to leave. But when his alarm set off, he'd dropped her off at home in a hurry before taking off for school himself.

Still, she couldn't keep herself from feeling happy. She'd stayed over at his place! He'd told her that he cared about her! Things seemed so different now, she almost didn't mind the self-induced woodpecker chipping away at her brain.

She had woken up that morning snuggled up against Maxfield's surprisingly broad, masculine chest with his arms wrapped around her. It had been such a warm, safe place, and it made her realize how lonely her everyday life really was. With her father gone, her mother constantly away on business to trade shows, and her innate pickiness with men, she really did not have that much close physical contact with people.

Socks! Where on earth were all her socks? Rummaging through her drawers, she finally found a fresh pair before making a mental note to do laundry once she got home from school. Grabbing her bag off of the kitchen table, she bolted out of her door and made a mad scramble for the bus stop.

There were no seats remaining, which was only to be expected since her stop was the last on the bus loop to school. Still, today she wished she had a spot so that she could rest her head just a little bit longer. She rested her head against one of the metal poles and let out a deep sigh.

"Do you want a seat?"

Her eyes shot open because it was highly uncharacteristic of anybody to give up their bus seat, especially since she was not handicapped in any way. She turned to see Josh staring at her, looking amused. He stood up and took her hand, pulling her into the seat. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I've felt better." Meg said, nodding her head. "Thank you for the seat, although it seems like you deserve it just as much as I do." As handsome as he was, he had circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and his hair was disheveled. Since his bus stop was near the beginning of the bus loop, he would have been relaxing luxuriously in this seat for about half an hour.

"So, you must have slept at home last night." Josh said hesitantly. Meg stared into his eyes. "I wouldn't be on this bus to school if I hadn't, would I?" She replied bluntly.

Luckily, the school was just pulling into the school parking lot so that Meg wouldn't have to endure much longer of this awkward chitchat. Quite literally the second she stepped off of the bus she was yanked angrily to the side by Serena, Lita standing beside her.

"What on earth happened last night?" Serena snapped. "How could you have gone home with the guy that Lita was into? Are you crazy?"

Meg winced. It was true, she _had_ literally stolen Josh right from under Lita's nose. "I'm sorry. But I thought they were just vibing each other that night, now you are telling me that you have a crush on him?"

"Yes, you idiot! And whether or not you know of that fact does not excuse you from fucking him while I was sick!" Lita shouted angrily.

"Whoa, wait a second. Is that what you guys think? I didn't sleep with Josh. Nothing happened between the two of us, I didn't even go to his place."

"Then what happened to you? I called your cell, but you wouldn't pick up. I called your house, and nobody was there either. You had to have been somewhere." Serena said suspiciously.

Meg looked Serena dead in the eye. "I _was_ somewhere. But Josh wasn't with me."

Serena's jaw dropped open, and immediately she looped her arm through Lita's in an attempt to calm her down. "Now, Lita. Meg wouldn't lie to you about this sort of thing. She even admitted to what she did wrong, and apologized. Won't you forgive her?"

"I truly am sorry. I would have never done anything even close to that had I been in my right mind." Meg nodded solemnly. "Seriously, nothing happened between the two of us."

Lita took one long glance at Meg, and Meg looked right up at her the entire time. Lita was a big girl, she could've squashed Meg with a pinkie. Still, Meg _did_ genuinely regret her actions that night. Lita was a good person.

Finally, she sighed. "I guess it's alright. You have your own problems, I'm not surprised that you needed to let loose for one night and made some bad judgments."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"The school festival, don't you remember? You have no school spirit!" Lita laughed, poking Serena in the side. "Since Meg is class president, she's been in charge of all the festivities."

"That is true. Although the art committee has been incredibly involved in the preparations, all I really needed to do was delegate." Meg replied modestly. This year, they were doing a maid cafe. The boys were to wear dress pants and dress shirts and prepare the food and the drinks, while the girls served the customers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Meg leaned in close to the mirror at school and rimmed her large eyes with dark mascara. Now that the festival was about to start, the washroom was overcrowded with girls changing and touching up their makeup.

Smoothing the front of her short red skirt, Meg eyed herself one last time in the mirror. Her hair was straightened and held back in a sleek white ribbon, and her bangs swept to the left of her face. She had adorable dangly earrings in of red ribbons with golden bells chiming merrily beneath them. The blouse of her maid uniform was white with puffy sleeves, and her skirt was bright red. For extra effect, she had white gloves and white stockings which both had red lace.

Fortunately in this instance, the principal had a perverted mind and had a very liberal view on appropriate student dress code.

"This spot is all yours." Meg said with a smile, patting one of her classmates on the shoulder as she squeezed her way out of the chaotic washroom and began walking towards class. Her Wizard of Oz-esque Dorothy slippers made a distinct click-clacking down the hallway, and she pulled open the door to the classroom.

It had been beautifully transformed into an adorable cafe, with a reception booth at the front, several round tables for couple seating, and a counter by the back with which to make the drinks. There was a glass cabinet that held a variety of different cakes, cupcakes, and biscotti.

When she walked in, she felt the boys' eyes drawn to her immediately. Since they did not take long to get ready, they were all waiting in the classroom already. Giving a smile and saying a cheerful good morning to everyone, her eyes then raised to meet Maxfield's. He had been standing by the counter, looking sophisticated in a black blazer to match the occasion.

Maxfield had been wondering what he was going to say when he saw her again all morning. What were the implications of last night? Did she even remember any of it? Was that idiot boy that he scared away last night a nark? His eyes flicked down the length of her body— lingering on her large bust protruding from the tightly fitted blouse and on the area of bare skin between the bottom of her skirt a and the beginning of her stockings. No matter how much he wanted to be able to shake off the attraction and avoid this jailbait trap completely, he couldn't. She was just too sexy, and there was just something about her that he couldn't give up on.

"Ami! You did such a great job on these decorations!" Meg said, skipping cheerfully over to one of the round tables were Ami was busy setting up the rose vase centerpieces. "Thank you so much for making sure we stayed within our budget."

Ami looked up, and acknowledged Meg with a warm smile. "You're welcome, although the budget was spent only on the decorations alone. Your outfit looks like it must have cost a week's allowance."

It was true, the students were all responsible for their own costumes, but that was one main reason why the girls were so excited to show off their personally styled maid outfits. Meg nodded and glanced at Ami's outfit. She was wearing a light blue maid costume that accentuated her petite frame nicely, with blue ribbons tied in bows around her wrists. Blue ribbon also criss-crossed along her lower legs to produce a ballerina-esque look.

"Speaking of, your outfit looks amazing!" Meg said, her eyes twinkling. "This year's class festival is most definitely going to be a hit."

Ami grinned back at her, nodding enthusiastically. "You seem to be in a really good mood today."

Meg leaned over against the table, raising her ass slightly to appease the looks of her suitor, as she looked back and caught the glance of Maxwell watching her. "Oh, I am."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She had expected it to be busy today, but she hadn't expected it to be _this_ hectic. They had already added in twice the amount of tables, but they were still a constant stream of people who had yet to be seated. They even had to set up a queue outside that stretched past two classrooms. They had originally marketed this towards high school girls who would have though the idea to be cute and come to have sweets and tea with their boyfriends, but she hadn't expected the boys to be coming in on their own in order to see the maids. It had been an oversight on her part, but there was nothing that Meg could have done even if she had predicted it. There was only so much space in the classroom; she was lucky she had bought all the food and beverages in bulk so that there were plenty to go around.

When it was finally her turn to take a fifteen minute break, Meg made her way to the secluded classroom storage closet to take a breather and to pull out some extra napkins. As she was on her tippy toes reaching for the napkins, she heard the door lock behind her. Large, strong hands, encircled her small waist and pulled her into him.

"You look beautiful." She heard Maxfield's deep voice say, causing Meg's heart to pound so hard it hurt.

Meg slowly turned around to face him, and his eyes lowered to the exposed cleavage from her top. Her breasts were just so perfect. So round. So soft. She raised herself up on her tippy toes and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her knee raised and gently massaged at the growing bulge between his legs.

She tilted her head down and looked up at him, to make her eyes appear even larger. "Are you going to be needed for something?"

"No."

Immediately, his hands were everywhere. They were pushing through her hair, and they were pulling down her blouse so that her breasts popped out from the top. Grabbing one breast firmly, he lowered his mouth against the nipple and began rubbing her pussy through her panties from beneath her skirt with his other hand.

Letting out a moan, Meg grabbed onto his bicep with one hand and began undoing his pants zipper with the other. She let out a whimper as his fingers pushed aside the thin material and began fingering her. This sensation was way different than her first time, maybe it was because this time was with what she truly wanted—with a man. In fact, the arousal hit her so hard that her knees buckled and he had to push her up against the wall to stay in balance.

Meg pushed off Maxfield's blazer and unbuttoned his shirt so that they could look at least half-decent by the time they emerged from the supply closet. Maxfield unbuttoned her blouse and unclasped her bra in one swift sweep.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this." Meg whispered into his ear.

Maxfield grabbed her ass from the left and hoisting her up into the air, and instinctively Meg wrapped her legs around his waist. "_You_ have no idea how much I want you." He replied, but a coy smile spread across his lips. But she was just about to.

Meg let out a loud moan as he entered her, and he let out a groan of euphoria as he was not expecting how tight she was. She was also extremely wet, so he could tell that she wasn't in pain by him. Luckily, the music and loud conversation of voices overlapping one another outside were enough for them to be confident that they would not be overheard.

His strong arms moved her up and down against him, causing her to let out a whimper each time his large cock came deep inside her. Eventually, he let her down, and she moved him back onto the mini step ladder so that he was seated at a comfortable level. Grabbing his dick in her hands, she began licking her own juices off of the head before taking it into her mouth completely.

Maxfield grabbed onto part of the nearby shelf and let out appreciative grunts as Meg pumped his dick in her hands and flicked at the head with her tongue. After it had been appropriately lubricated, she paused for long enough to have him look back at her in wonder before taking his penis inbetween her large tits and moving them up and down against his shaft.

This time, he wasn't even making any comparisons with Meg to Melissa in his head. There was no doubt that Meg was three times as sexy as she was, and he reached forward and grabbed onto her hair as the feeling became more and more intense.

After a while, he pushed her back against the floor and spread her creamy-colored legs. Her pussy was so clean-shaven, pink, and welcoming. Lowering his head, his tongue began to wander up her inner thighs and flickered at her clit.

"Oh!" Meg brought her legs closer around Maxfield's head and she pulled the back of his head deeper into her. Before long, he was inside of her again—pushing into her deep and hard where her body was literally moving across the floor.

"Turn around." Maxfield whispered hoarsely, and she obeyed, getting onto all fours. Grabbing onto her tit with his left hand, he gripped her right hip with his other hand and began pounding her from the back. He loved how her ass jiggled against the impact of his cock, something that Melissa's bony ass just could never do.

Unable to take in the sensation any longer, Melissa let out one last cry before she came, and the clenching combined with her convulsing muscles brought Maxfield to a climax as he came inside of her.

Panting from the impromptu exercise, Maxfield leaned in close and kissed Meg tenderly before pulling back and grabbing some of the napkins from the shelf to clean himself off.

"That was amazing." Meg gasped, raising herself off from the ground and accepting the napkins that Maxfield extended out to her. "And very unexpected."

"You come to my classroom dressed like that and you think that this is unexpected?" Maxfield mused, as he put his clothes back on hastily. He glanced at his watch. "I'm going to go out first." He said, taking the napkins. "Come back out in a few minutes after you're dressed so we don't get busted."

"Sounds good." Meg said with a gentle smile, and kissed Maxfield one last time before he opened the door and disappeared behind it. She locked it again once he left and slowly put her clothes back on. Did that just happen? They finally fucked. It felt like a dream. Their relationship was getting more and more complicated, but they never seemed to find time to get to talk about it all and process exactly what was happening.

Once she was confident that her clothes were on properly and her hair looked less disheveled, Meg opened the door and re-entered the din of the classroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Strawberries and Chocolate

Author's Note: Thanks for being so patient, everyone! I know I'm slow at updating. Things have been quite busy lately, not to mention I really am not sure of the direction to take this plot. If you have any ideas, or any scenes that you want played out, please feel free to let me know!

Chapter Seven

"What a lovely idea for the school festival you've chosen." Rick Jameson, the principal, was saying to Maxfield as Meg walked from the dark closet area into the bright makeshift cafe. He was rubbing his grubby hands together and practically salivating as he eyed each girl through his thick glasses.

Then, there he was, the primary heartthrob of the school for two consecutive semesters before Maxfield had come along and joined the faculty. Mal Adams, the relatively new vice principal, was standing by Rick's side with his hands in his dark grey dress pants. Judging by the looks on her swooning classmates' faces, it was easy to see why. He was a Westerner, with long blond hair, olive-colored skin, and piercing blue eyes. He was probably in his late twenties or early thirties, and he wore a well-tailored blazer.

His eyes rose and immediately met Meg's gaze, catching her red-handed while blatantly staring at him. Meg's eyed dropped shyly to the ground, and she moved to the side as if the glance had been merely in passing, and tossed a wad of tissue papers into the garbage can.

"The idea was obviously very successful indeed, and very well received." She heard Mal comment in his low, gravelly voice. "Whose was it?"

Stay calm. Just stay calm. Meg tried her best to remain composed, but her heart was beating sporadically in her chest. Squeezing some hand sanitizer in her hand and rubbing her palms together, she mentally prepared herself to pick up some plates and start helping again.

But Maxfield appeared unbothered by the situation, and gestured over for Meg to approach. "That would be the class president, Meg. She chose and organized the event."

"Good morning, Mr. Jameson, Mr. Adams." Meg greeted with a bright smile as she approached them and gave them a light bow. "Of course, Mr. Stanton gives me too much credit. It was the entire class who made this possible." She grabbed a couple of menus from the reception table and held them in her arms. "Would you like to have a seat? We have some specialty drinks available..."

"Yes! Yes, let's!" Mr. Jameson said excitedly, patting both Maxfield and Mal aggressively on the back. He gestured frantically to one of the newly open tables. Meg gave an apologetic look to the rest of the students who had been standing in a queue outside of the classroom all this time. Taking an extra menu from the reception table, she followed the three men and set the booklets down in front of them.

"Thank you." Mal said, taking the menu in his hands and looking deep into Meg's eyes with a penetrating intensity. Meg found herself blushing, it was not as if a man like Mal was not her type. And while it was subtle, he ordinarily did not treat students in this manner. He normally made it quite clear that unless it brought the school revenue or awards he didn't much care to hear what the students said.

Maxfield felt like smacking his head against the pastel tablecloth-colored surface. How did it come to this? Of course, he took some comfort in the idea because the principal happened to be a perverted idiot and didn't seem to notice anything extracurricular going on between him and Meg. He took a deep breath when he saw first Meg approach them. She looked surprisingly beautiful and put together, even after he'd just fucked her brains out in a supply closet.

It was surprisingly spacious in there.

He didn't seem bothered by the fact that Meg was the one serving them, in fact he was even _more_ bothered of the way Mr. Adams was watching Meg admiringly as she prepared a fresh page in her notepad. Maxfield quickly flipped through the menu to find what he wanted to order. He had to be careful of the way he acted around Meg, but this joke of a vice principal was being more than obvious about his initial attraction to her. Even the perverted principal was showing his interest to more than just one girl.

Truthfully, Meg hadn't expected Mr. Jameson to even take up her offer on the drinks, much less conscript Maxfield into being his companion. "Would you like a few minutes, or have you decided what you would like?" She asked sweetly.

"I'll just have a coffee, black." Maxfield replied with a nod, closing the menu. Meg held his gaze for one moment longer, her eyes softening and her lips curling up in amusement before she moved onto Mr. Adams. "And yourself, sir?"

"What would you recommend?" Mr. Adams asked, taking the time to carefully study Meg's face. As Meg thoughtfully pondered his question and let out a string of recommendations based on that day's most popular orders, Mr. Adams's eyes began to draw downward. They went down her small jawline, her elegant neck, her collarbones, down to the nearly indecent exposed cleavage where they lingered for an extra moment. The span of this took only about a second and a half, but it wasn't lost on Maxfield.

What a fucking pervert! Subtlety was not this man's strong suit. If he wasn't his boss, he could have just knocked the damn guy's lights out.

"Thank you, Meg. I will have an Orange Pekoe tea and a confection of your choice, for yourself." Mr. Adams said in a gentlemanly manner, giving her a kind yet confident smile as he handed her back the menu.

Taking the menu hesitantly into her hands, Meg ran a few lines in her head to come up with some words to say. Was the vice principal _flirting_ with her? She was so confused. He was handsome, young, and rumor had it that he used to be a Calvin Klein model. He could get in trouble just as much as Maxfield could if rumor got around that he was courting one of the students. But if he _was_ flirting with her, then he had balls of steel to do it in front of the principal.

It was a wonder how Mal never noticed her before. This girl was so hot. He remembered vaguely one particularly driven girl on the volleyball team, who participated in various track-and-field activities. But he never noticed her up close and personal like this. She had drawn his attention almost immediately, stepping out of that back room.

Which, he could easily assure you, did not normally happen for girls her age.

"Thank you, sir." Meg said, for lack of anything better to say. She turned her attention to the principal. "And yourself, Mr. Jameson?"

"I would love to try that strawberry rhubarb cheesecake you recommended. And a diet Coke, please." Mr. Jameson said heartily, leaving his menu on the table. He gazed longingly at Meg as she bent slightly over the table towards him to pick up the menu.

In a hurry to get her out of that seductive pose, Maxfield hastily grabbed the menu and handed it to Meg. _What was wrong with him?_ A couple of weeks ago, he would have just sat back and enjoyed the show.

"So, Maxfield, how are you liking the job?" Mr. Adams asked, turning his attention.

"It's going great; I still cannot articulate how much I appreciate the opportunity." Maxfield replied, tapping his finger against the table. Just more bullshit-laden lies. But this doofus seemed to eat it all up. "Everyone has been very welcoming—the students, and the staff."

"Too bad you aren't available, huh? I've heard quite a bit of wishful thinking from some of the faculty women." Mr. Jameson chimed in, laughing boisterously. That one sentence made Maxfield want to stand up and punch this man in the gut.

_Shut the fuck up_, he thought angrily, his mind beginning to race as he watched Meg from the corner of his eye carefully taking a piece of cheesecake out of the display cabinet. _Don't you dare say another word about Melissa._

"You exaggerate." Maxfield chuckled, and was about to change to another subject but Mr. Jameson plowed on.

"Did she mention anything about her RVSP for the Senior Formal on Friday?" He asked, "I would love to be introduced to a real, working model."

Maxfield froze. He'd known that the formal was this week, but he had no idea that they had even sent out invitations to prospective guests of faculty. "Wait, how did you know I would even want to bring her?" He asked hesitantly.

"Don't be silly, Maxfield. She's your girlfriend! If you were going to bring anyone, it was going to be her. It's only the single people that I have to chase to get the names of their guests." Mr. Jameson continued merrily. "Did she say anything?"

"Uh, no. No, not yet. But she's been doing some go-sees lately to try to book some runway shows." Maxfield replied in nothing more than a mutter. Melissa. What was he going to do with Melissa?

Hell, why was he waiting until now to think about her, anyway? Shouldn't he have considered her feelings from the first time he and Meg hooked up?

Across the room, Meg put the teacups onto the platter with shaky hands. She didn't know what she was so shaky about, exactly. The fact that she and Maxfield had just taken a huge step? The fact that the two men that could bust their relationship in the span of a second were both standing in this room? Or the fact that she was getting extra attention from the no-nonsense, hard-to-get, very rich vice principal?

She turned around to get some cream when she bumped clumsily into Amy, sending one of the empty water glasses crashing to the ground. Luckily it only broke into six or seven pieces, instead of flying all over the place, but it still drew quite a bit of noise. "I'm so sorry, Meg!"

"Don't worry about it." Meg smiled kindly at Amy, putting one hand on her bicep. "I'll take care of it, you go finish up with table six." Bending down, Meg began picking up the pieces of broken glass.

"Let me help you with that!"

"Melvin!" Meg said in surprise, a smile lighting up her eyes. "I didn't know you were in here!"

"I wasn't, I was lined up outside when I heard the commotion." Melvin replied, returning her smile as he helped fling glass into the nearby garbage bag. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"It really has."

While Melvin was busy shovelling debris, Meg stole a few glances in his direction. She couldn't believe that her childhood friend, with the short, slightly chubby body and hair that looked like a wild fern, had grown to a full six feet in height and switched his Harry Potter glasses for stylish, dark-framed glasses that outlined his brown eyes. "I can't believe how handsome you've gotten."

"You kidding? I didn't get out of cram school until ten last night. I don't think I even got to brush my hair this morning." Melvin snickered as they finished with the glass and stood back up.

"Boy, you really know how to talk yourself up."

He really was handsome. He was pale, and he was not as muscular as Maxfield or even some of the varsity boys, but Meg knew he always did like to play soccer. He was built like that now—tall and lean. "So, have you gotten your early acceptance from Tokyo U yet?" Meg joked.

"Ahh, still waiting on Harvard or Yale." Melvin kidded back, punching Meg lightly on the shoulder.

"Listen, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to get back on the floor. We should definitely catch up sometime, though."

"Sure, sure. Do you mind if I got your phone number?" Melvin asked, already taking out his phone.

"Of course."

Over at his small table, Maxfield glanced over at Meg from time to time, but it seemed like every time he glanced over for the past five minutes she was talking to the same guy. What was he doing, anyway? He looked like he was moments away from serenading her or something.

He hadn't had the chance to realize how popular she must be to her classmates. He also hadn't had the chance to realize how much it bugged him.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

"You look like someone just put your puppy in a blender, Stanton."

Maxfield looked up from his drink at Darien, who had just returned from the bar with a beer of his own. That night, Maxfield had wanted nothing more than to release some stress by hanging out with his buddies. Darien had lured him out on the pretense that they were just going to be getting drinks at a nearby bar, but let him know when Maxfield got there that they were going to a club afterward.

Maxfield already had enough girl problems as it was, he didn't need to immerse himself in a sea of them. Fortunately, there were enough of his friends in the group that he didn't need to socialize with anyone unfamiliar.

"Nah, just work's on my mind." Maxfield replied.

"Oh, woe is me, I am surrounded by beautiful teenagers in their gym shorts every day." Andrew, the manager of the local game arcade, teased.

Maxfield shook his head and glanced down at his watch. Eleven. It was about time they made their way down to the club. "We should get going, who are we waiting on anyway?"

Darien grinned, and just like clockwork the glass door swung open and a small burst of girls walked into the bar. Maxfield turned to give them a one-over starting from the bottom to the top, when one girl walked briskly towards them, and then swung her arms around his neck. "Surprise!"

"Melissa!" Maxfield wrapped her arms around her to steady her before she toppled over on top of him, shocked. She had left for a modelling shoot, but she wasn't supposed to be back for another few days.

Melissa planted a loving kiss on his lips, before swinging one arm around Darien's neck. "I tried my best to keep my coming home early a secret. Luckily, my big brother could keep his mouth closed this time."

Darien hugged his sister, and suddenly Maxfield felt even worse. Darien was one of his best buddies. If he had any idea what his recent extracurricular activities were, he would be bludgeoned to death. He would be losing two people he cared about.

After making some small talk with Melissa's friends as they walked down to the club, he mulled this over. Every time he was with Meg, all he could think about was breaking it to Melissa that they had to split up. But everytime he was with Melissa, there were half a dozen reasons why being with Meg was clearly not a good idea. The best way for him to sort out his feelings were to have them in the same room together where he could see them both face-to-face, but obviously that was out of the question.

Still, he knew he had to break up with her. It was the right thing to do, and Melissa deserved better. It was slowly eating his sanity.

Maxfield began running lines in his head, trying his best to compose the smoothest, most appropriate approach to telling Melissa that the two of them were over. The problem was, how do you tell a gorgeous, spectacular supermodel that you didn't want her anymore for no good reason?

Then he spotted her on the dance floor. She had hung up her jacket through coat check, and was now swaying methodically to the beat of the music. The number of heads that had turned to look at her in her short, form-fitting red dress was not lost on him. She kept her eye on him and invited him in with her finger.

She truly was beautiful. Her green, almond-shaped eyes sparkled as they pressed their bodies against each other and began grinding. It had been two weeks since he'd been with her, and he had to admit the sight of her curvy ass rubbing against him was hypnotizing. With the alcohol buzzing in his veins, he found it harder and harder to keep his resolve. Everything was just harder in general.

The two of them shifted from the middle of the dance floor into a relatively secluded corner, where his back bumped into the wall. Melissa closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his, making him melt to the familiar sensation as she nibbled lightly on his bottom lip.

She turned around and began rubbing her backside against him again, visibly into the mood of the music. He moved against her in appropriate response, pushing her long hair to the side and kissing the sexy nape of her neck.

This continued for a few more songs. Instinctively, his hands moved down the length of her thin, freshly tanned body. As they reached her hips, he changed paths to touch her inner thighs from behind. Within thirty more seconds, one hand had slipped beneath her dress, rubbing against the outside of her thong, one finger sliding past the string to her pussy.

He couldn't help it. He wanted her again.

What was wrong with him? This was like a disease—_he_ was the real victim here!

Grabbing her aggressively, he spun her around until his back was facing the crowd and hers was up against the wall. Blocking others' view of her with the wide expanse of his shoulders, he began kissing her neck, his left hand tugging off part of the dress to reveal her breast while his right hand introduced more fingers inside of her.

"Here?!" Melissa asked into his ear, moaning as his lips wrapped themselves around her nipple and sucked tenderly. "You really are a bad one."

"And you're a fucking dirty girl." Maxfield replied gruffly into her ear, unrevealing her other breast and squeezing them roughly with his large hands. She lifted one leg and placed it on the top of a booth seat beside them, giving him a perfect view of her crotch. Lifting the dress to show her entire lower body, he gently pulled up on the side of her thong so that the lips of her freshly shaven vagina pushed out. Within a second later, he had pushed it off to the side.

Melissa grinned and looked up at him, her hands undoing his belt and unzipping his pants. Lifting one leg lightly, she hopped up a little on one leg, enough for Maxfield to lift her up from beneath her rear and push her against the wall with her legs wrapped around him.

She must have really wanted him; he slipped in smoothly and groaned at the experience of it all— Fucking Melissa again, and in a public place no less, with others bumping and grinding not too far away from them. Due to the din of the club, Melissa moaned as loud as she could into his ear, and it was drowned out.

The more they rubbed against each other, the more intensely Maxfield felt like he was losing himself in her. He had nearly forgotten how good a fuck this girl could be. Grabbing a handful of the back of her hair, he began aggressively ramming into her. She moved forwards and backwards into him, working her stomach muscles as she arched her back and then curved it back into him, pumping his dick like it was her life's goal.

Her fingernails dug into his back as she reached orgasm, he could feel the contractions on his dick and his vision seemed to blur for a second, and he came hard inside of her.

The room went quiet for a moment in his head, and then slowly the music resumed in his ears as he came back to reality. That felt incredible.

"My dress." Melissa pouted playfully at him as he let her down, lifting it up so it wouldn't touch his cum. Removing a handkerchief from his back pocket, he handed it over for her to wipe herself off.

Putting his hand against the wall beside her head, he kissed her passionately and laid his head against her shoulder, panting deeply. Giggling, she put a hand on his back, rubbing it gently.

"What's gotten into you? It hasn't been _that_ long since we've been apart. It's so rare that you're so affectionate."

He was really in deep shit now. What was he going to do?


End file.
